


After Midnight

by cherryvanilla



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you lonely?" </p><p>Written January 2012 for the cuddle meme 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://web.archive.org/web/20120128093552/http://halftheprince.tumblr.com/post/14480619383/every-time-i-wanna-draw-something-sappy-i-always) piece of artwork

Stan crept into his room to find Kyle in his bed. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence on the weekends. They usually hung out together on Saturday afternoons, reading comics in Stan’s room and listening to music. Then Stan usually went out with Wendy while Kyle preferred to do some actual book reading and Stan just teased him that he really should go out more. Kyle usually ended up staying in his room all day, his parents not minding and letting him stay for dinner, and then he fell asleep by the time Stan got home. 

Kyle never woke up and it made Stan smile a little, watching the way he slept with his mouth half open and soft sounds falling from his lips. Stan didn’t feel weird crawling in bed beside him, although he was pretty sure most sixteen-year-old boys would. He shifted so he was behind Kyle, his hands resting low on his hips. 

“Mmm… Stan?” 

Stan smiled and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss his hair. “Yeah. Go back to bed.” 

‘How was your date with Wendy?” Kyle asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Were you lonely?” Stan said, right up against his ear. He couldn’t help himself; he never got to see Kyle like this, half awake in his bed. He was always gone by the time he got up the next morning. 

“…Yeah,” Kyle said, hugging the pillow closer to him and pushing back a little against Stan. “Why do your dates have to end so late, anyway?” 

His words were slurred. Stan knows he would never say something like that if he was fully coherent, just like Stan never would have asked if he missed him if he thought Kyle was fully alert. 

“She likes to show me movies,” Stan responded. Wendy wanted to ‘educate him’ on cinema, art, culture. Stan sat through more things he ended up not liking and then they fought about him having a different opinion, Wendy accusing him of not getting it. 

He and Kyle sometimes had similar arguments, but he preferred fighting with Kyle because in all his passion he rarely held a grudge. Wendy was still bringing up the fact that he didn’t like The Social Network. 

“I’d watch movies with you,” Kyle yawned and shuffled backwards against until Stan’s hands slipped around his waist and their bodies were flush against each other. 

Stan gave into temptation then and let his lips skim across Kyle’s shoulder blade, while sighing, “You already do.” 

He held Kyle tighter and let himself wonder what might happen if his lips continued up to his neck, pausing to suck at the skin. Would Kyle just moan sleepily? Would he arch into it? 

In the end, he doesn’t let himself find out; it’s not fair to two out of three people. Stan wrapped himself tighter around Kyle and listened to his breathing even out. 

When he woke up the next morning, Kyle was still in his arms. 

[end]


End file.
